HANGER GOMEZ
by xXxZEPHYRAxXxDIAMONDZxXx
Summary: So this is my new story its about the hunger games which is my new favorite book ever! LOL I love the hunger games I cant decide which is hotter Pita or Gale. OH AND MY CUISINE JIMMY IS HELPING ME WRIGHT THIS AGAIN AND HES REALLY GOOD AT RIGHTING! He always spells all the words right and no red underline! Also he always has really god ideas almost as good as mine! TAX JIMMY I LOVE


ZEPHYRA ABD DA HANGER GOMEZ

So this is my new story its about the hunger games which is my new favorite book ever! LOL I love the hunger games I cant decide which is hotter Pita or Gale. OH AND MY CUISINE JIMMY IS HELPING ME WRIGHT THIS AGAIN AND HES REALLY GOOD AT RIGHTING! He always spells all the words right and no red underline! Also he always has really god ideas almost as good as mine! TAX JIMMY I LOVE U! (ok though not that was thats desgusting.

CHAPTER 1

GALE

Hi I'm Zephyra temptress density night death potter Wayland Christ HORAN Malik styles briber hummings HORAN Calum hood Thoresen. My name is Christ because I dont believe in jesus but I'm descent from him like a demigod or something but hes not actually real. Also thats not really impotent to the story. Oh and Thoresen is for my cousin Jimmy cause hes writing the story too. I have long black hair with red and pink strikes in it that goes all the way to my tows an eyes that change colors like today they were like purple or something with sparkly silver stuff in them. I was wearing really long white dress with frilly stuff on it, BLACK beaded belt that went around my waste with daggers n knifes and stuff that i could use to kill people with, and a huge buckle that i could kill someone with probably. looooooooooooooooooooooong lack fishnets that covered my legs also red scarlet Scarlett fishnets that covered my arms, black chains on my arms legs neck, ruby studded things on my face that were like piercings sort of but not really lack mascara and eyeliner and Britt blood red colored lipstick, a sexy black lace scarf with sexy silk things on the edges. A scorpion. Necklace. And also jimmy turned Britt red when and he said I can't put this part in but I'll spell it out 4 u ( E) (a Metallica bra and leather thong with silvery lace edges on it) also 5202 words all over my body in tattoos except jimmy says eminent and miles Curie are better, FUK U! (GOOD GURLZ ARE BAD GURLZ THAT HAVENT BEEN COUGHT) tose are the words that were righted on my body. Lol. Oh also I had on 12-inch heel combat bots with silver laces and knives for the heel thingies to make it easier to climb trees n shit.

I life in district 12 with my mom uncle Pedo who rapes people and looks through keyholes and stuff my brother Asswipe (that'd YOU TOBY!) who has mental problems my sister prime )that's you Jessica I wish you'd take a leave out of prims book!)

I was...IN BED! One day. And then...THE DOOR CAME OPEN!

"HAHAHAHA IM A FUKKIN IDIOT" said my bruther Asswipe then he killed himself.

"WUT" I said.

I hided the body in closet then started changing into cloths. I put on all the cloths that I wrote in the para grope up before. Then...I RELIZED...MY CREEPY UNCLE PEDO WAS LOOKIN THROUGH THE KEY WHORE!

"OMG"

"IM A PEDO" he said then...RAPPED ME!

"NO"

Then...I runned awya!

I went 2 the woods then hid in a tree n started cryin and stuff because I was depressed. But then...I felt better. Becuz. The woods are awesome. I like climbing in trees n stuff and sexily using daggers and stuff to cut and also...KILLING STUFF!

Anyways I was at the woods the. SUDDENLY.

...

...

..

..

SUDDANLY...GALE!

"Hey Zephyra" he said sexily he was wearing a black suit with a tie with pictures of 5sos on it. And shoes. And his hair was kind of black and longish in the bake and...MOUSTASHE! He looked kind of like my cousin jimmy but he was hot and not related to medjflkflkjgFKJG. Ow lol. Anyways he said "Hoe r u 2ay?"

"Im feelin...SEXI!"

"0oO0ooooo" he said.

"Lets kill some stuff" then we get out our knives and started...STABBING! I found skurel (how do u that word? me n jimmy cant figure it out) there was blood and guts and stuff and I stabbed my knife in and the blood went...EVERYWHERE! "HA" said Gale then we put the skurrles in are backpacks. Then we went back 2 town and...2 WALMART! Walmart is the gr8est place on EARTH and jimmy agrees that to becuz u can play with the stuf in the isles and the guys wont see you. (an me an jim went 2 walmart last weak and played on those cart thingys that fat people go on when they cant walk and...IT WAS SO MUCH FUNN.) Anyways me and Gayle went on a cart and it took us 2 the trading thingy and we went and traded are skwirlslses. "OMG THOSE ARE SOME REALLY HAUTE SQIRKLS" said the guy then he wanted the squirrles so bad he payed...100,00,0,0,00,0,,0,,,000,0, DOLLARS FOR THEM!1 We and jimmy bought stuff. I bought more cloths to go in my wardrobe cus Im ppoor and i dont have much cloths, and also I bought a backpack full of HUTNIGN stuff, and gayle bought a purse except it was a murse because he was a guy. We left then...TIME 4 DA RAPING!


End file.
